A Bunny For Your Thoughts
by rayb07
Summary: A rainy day brings back sad memories.


A BUNNY FOR YOUR THOUGHTS

OPENING SCENE:

A RAINY TOWNSVILLE SKYLINE

NARRATOR (drearily): The city of Townsville, and it's raining. Nothing's happening, because it's raining.

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF UTONIUM HOME LOOKING STRAIGHT AT IT

ZOOM TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE THREE PPG BEDROOM WINDOWS WITH THE SAD PPG LOOKING OUT

PPG: Sighhh...

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF PPG BEDROOM WITH PPG TO OUR RIGHT

[The PPG turn and slowly float across the bedroom.]

BUTTERCUP: Jeez, what a dull day. There's nothing to do. Come on, leader girl. You're supposed to be the brains of this operation. Think of something to do!

BLOSSOM: Well... we could look through our drawers... maybe something will turn up.

They float to a chest of drawers and open the bottom one. BUBBLES pulls out a baby's pacifier.]

BUBBLES: Remember the time the Professor turned us into babies?

BUTTERCUP (uninterested): Yeah.

[BLOSSOM pulls out an exotic lamp.]

BLOSSOM: Remember the time Him gave us this magic lamp?

BUBBLES: How can we forget?

CUT TO:

EXT DAYTIME SHOT OF A TOWNSVILLE STREET WITH THE PPG STANDING ON THE SIDEWALK

[BLOSSOM rubs the lamp. A GENIE appears.]

GENIE: Oh, fiddle dee dee! Now you have made me absolutely furious! If you bother me one more time, I shall beat you to a pulp!

CUT TO:

PPG BEDROOM

BUTTERCUP: That was a promise he sure kept.

BLOSSOM (rubbing her jaw in memory): Did he ever.

[BUTTERCUP pulls out a Talking Dog toy.]

BUTTERCUP: Remember the time when Talking Dog merchandise was all the craze?

BLOSSOM (cheerfully): Oh yeah!

BUBBLES: And the Professor went absolutely crazy over it? Hee hee hee!

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF THE PROFESSOR'S BEDROOM

[A proud PROFESSOR is standing amid a rom filled with all manner of Talking Dog merchandise.]

CUT TO:

PPG BEDROOM

[BUTTERCUP puts the toy back and pulls out a Totoro-like toy.]

BUTTERCUP: Remember the time that Japenese animator came to town?

BLOSSOM: And he got into a fight with Craig McCracken?

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF A CONVENTION HALL

[The Japanese animator pulls Ctraig McCracken's hair. McCracken stomps on his foot. Terrified bystanders flee.]

CUT TO:

PPG BEDROOM

[BUTTERCUP puts the toy back.]

BUTTERCUP: Maybe we should forget that one...

BLOSSOM: Yeah...

[BUBBLES pulls out a tattered piece of purple cloth.]

BUBBLES (sadly): Do you remember... ?

BLOSSOM AND BUTTERCUP (sadly): Yeah...

BLOSSOM: She was one of the good ones, and we treated her like dirt.

[All three PPG droop their heads.]

PPG: We were terrible sisters to her! (crying): Wahhhhhh... !

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: Girls! Girls!

[The PROFESSOR runs up to the PPG.]

PROFESSOR: Good heavens, girls! What's the matter?

[A teary-eyed BLOSSOM looks to BUTTERCUP and BUBBLES, and finally decides to confess. The PPG drop their heads.]

BLOSSOM: Well... one time... we thought we had too many villains to fight, so... we mixed some things together...

BUBBLES: And kind of accidentally added some Chemical X...

BUTTERCUP: And made a new Powerpuff Girl... sort of...

BLOSSOM: But she was unstable... and exploded. All we have left of her is this piece of cloth.

PROFESSOR (astonished): Goodness gracious!

[He its down beside the PPG.]

PROFESSOR: Why didn't you ever tell me?... Well, I guess that doesn't matter now... Tell me - what was she like?

BLOSSOM: Well, she was big... and uneven... and kind of freakish.

BUBBLES: But she had a heart of gold!

BUTTERCUP: She sure did!

PROFESSOR: What did you use to make her?

BLOSSOM: Let's see... a computer...

BUTTERCUP: Dirt and twigs and stuff...

BUBBLES: A smiley face!

BUTTERCUP: A boxing glove.

PROFESSOR: Oh, well there's your problem!

PPG: Huh?

PROFESSOR: Well, sure. The tanning chemicals in the leather boxing glove would have reacted badly with the Chemical X. It's a wonder she was formed at all!

BLOSSOM: Really?

PROFESSOR: Sure. You know... I bet if we were to use that cloth, we could try to remake her!

PPG (thrilled): You mean it?

PROFESSOR: Sure!

[The PPG fly at the PROFESSOR and hug him.]

CUT TO: INT SHOT OF THE PROFESSOR'S LAB WITH A COUNTER IN THE FOREGROUND

[The PROFESSOR has a black cauldron in front of him on the counter. PPG fly back and forth adding various ingredients. Finally the PPG gather as BLOSSOM solemnly adds a piece of purple cloth. The PPG fly far behind the PROFESSOR and then turn and watch anxiously with their hands to their mouths. He nervously lifts a flask of Chemical X and slowly pours in a few drops.]

SOUND EFFECTS: BOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF THE PPG AND PROFESSOR TUMBLING ACROSS THE FLOOR AMID CLOUDS OF SMOKE AND BLINDING WHITE LIGHT

[Finally they come to a rest. They look up in amazement.]

WHIP PAN TO:

A NORMAL PURPLE PPG HOVERING OVER THE CAULDRON

[Her eyes are closed and her head is solemnly bowed. The PPG fly up to her. BUNNY raises her head, opens her eyes, and looks at them.]

BLOSSOM: Hi! We're the Powerpuff Girls. You're a Powerpuff Girl too. Your name is Bunny!

BUNNY (grotesquely): Buggghhh - y?

[The PPG share anxious glances.]

BLOSSOM. Bunny. Bunnn - y.

BUNNY: Bunny!

PPG (thrilled): That's it!

PROFESSOR'S VOICE: Girls! The Hotline just rang! Townsville needs you!

BUNNY: Townsville?

BLOSSOM: That's here, where we live. We'll explain everything later, when you have your initiation. For now, just follow us. I think your Powerpuff instincts will tell you what to do when the time comes.

CUT TO:

AN INT SHOT OF THE LAB THAT SEES THE PPG FLY AWAY AND OUT THE DOOR

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF THE UTONIUM HOME

[The PPG fly out and OFF SCREEN.]

CUT TO:

EXT SHOT OF A TOWNSVILLE STREET UNDER ATTACK BY A GIANT FOX

[It sweeps its tail from side to side, knocking down buildings. Suddenly it looks off to our left, studying something.]

CUT TO:

A POV THAT STAYS IN FRONT OF A FRIGHTENED LADY WHO IS FLEEING THE FOX WHOM WE CAN SEE IN THE DISTANCE

[It bounds towards the LADY and picks her up in its mouth. It shakes her from side to side.]

LADY: Eeeeeee...

[Finally the FOX holds its head back and spits the LADY out.]

FOX: P-toooo!

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE FOUR PPG FLYING OVER TOWNSVILLE

BLOSSOM: Oh my gosh!

[The PPG fly to the airborne LADY, and BLOSSOM carries her to the ground. The LADY runs away. The PPG fly back up.]

BLOSSOM: Okay, Mr. Fox, I don't know what you have against Townsville, but your destructive behavior is going to stop!

CUT TO

A CLOSEUP OF THE FOX

[It tosses its head back and snickers, then resumes its destruction.

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE FOUR PPG

BLOSSOM: Let's go, Girls.

[The PPG grab onto the FOX'S fur and start pulling. It spins its body back and forth, shaking off the PPG. BLOSSOM flies back and blows ice onto the FOX until it is covered. It stands up and suddenly the ice shatters, flying awawy. The PPG fly around the FOX and hit it with laser eye beams, but these have no effect.]

BLOSSOM: Form Furious Flaming Feline!... Um, Bunny, you'd better sit this one out... you're not familiar with it.

[BUNNY seems puzzled. She blinks a couple times. The CAMERA stays with the three PPG as they fly high above the FOX and then zoom downwards, forming the Flaming Furious Feline. They strike the FOX in the back and knock it to the ground. It grimaces in pain, but the PPG bounce away, and the FOX recovers.]

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF THE THREE PPG SCATTERED ON THE GROUND

[The CAMERA stays with them as they fly together back up to BUNNY.]

BUTTERCUP: Nothing we do seems to work!

BLOSSOM: There has to be something...

BUNNY: How about the Bunny Hop?

BUBBLES: What's the Bunny Hop?

[BUNNY looks intently down at the FOX. She points both arms down in its direction. As she stares intently, a purple aura starts to begin glowing around her body. It grows in size and strength.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE FOX'S FACE

[It looks upward and blinks in puzzlement.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE PPG

BUNNY: Bunny... Hop!

[The aura shoots down her arms and OFF SCREEN.]

CUT TO:

A CLOSEUP OF THE FOX

[The aura strikes the FOX and envelops it. The FOX starts to bounce along the street, unable to stop.]

CUT TO:

A POV THAT SEES THE FOX BOUNCING DOWN THE STREET AND OUT OF TOWNSVILLE

CUT TO:

THE PPG

THREE PPG: All right Bunny!

BUTTERCUP: Yeah, you rule!

BUNNY: Hee hee hee!

[Suddenly BUNNY looks puzzled. Her eyes glaze over and she tumbles downward, going OFF SCREEN.]

THREE PPG (alarmed): Bunny!

CUT TO:

A SHOT OF THE UNCONSCIOUS BUNNY LYING ON THE GROUND

[The three PPG fly down to her.]

BLOSSOM (concerned): Bunny?

BUBBLES (tearfully): What's wrong with her?

BLOSSOM: Let's get her to the Professor.

[BLOSSOM picks her up and the PPG fly up and OFF SCREEN.]

CUT TO:

A STATIONARY POV THAT WATCHES THE PPG FLY AWAY

CUT TO:

INT SHOT OF UTONIUM LIVING ROOM

[Three sad PPG are sitting on a sofa, leaning forward with their hands on their knees. Finally they look up to our right.]

BLOSSOM: How is she, Priofessor?

[The PROFESSOR walks ON SCREEN.]

PROFESSOR: Well, I'm afraid Bunny has a rather fragile constitution. The pollution in Townsville's air has made her too weak to fly. She's going to go and live with your sister Bouquet in Cityton. The air is fresher there, and in time she should recover completely.

[He looks at the PPG, who still seem sad.]

PROFESSOR: Well, come on, Girls. Cheer up. That's really pretty good news, when you think about it.

BLOSSOM (cheerful): Yes, Professor, I guess it is.

[The PROFESSOR sits on the sofa, and they all hug.]

CUT TO:

HEARTS AND STARS

NARRAOR: And so once again the day - and a sister - are saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls.

[The PPG appear. BUBBLES is hugging BUNNY.]

THE END

[The sister BOUQUET in Cityton is introduced in "The Bower Buff Girl".]


End file.
